User talk:Eureka Enderborn
Welcome! Wow, nobody gave you a grand welcome in your talk-page yet? Mein gott. Allow me to welcome you to the Custom Bonkles wiki - A place for all your... Custom bonkles. It seems that you are, and are going to be, a very active user - So the least we can say is 'thank you for being here'. I hope you have a great time. User:Mizziracer, world's end. 14:53, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! I'm really lucky I found this page, I've got loads of MOCs and didn't have anything to do with them! Ah, so, I had a conversation on the live chat. You don't really prohibit all non-homosexual romantic pairings, right? Eureka Enderborn Chief Planeswalker (Send an Enderman) 18:22, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Few things: First off, I'm going to assume you're being serious (so hard to tell with text on a screen) and let you kmow that the pairings thing was a joke (as are many things in chat). Second, you're supposed to leave responses on the other person's talk page (I did the same thing when I first joined :P). Also, kudos to you for knowing to sign your message (a lot of new users don't). A Beginner's Guide to Norrath Good species: Dwarves: A stout, bearded people. Greatly saddened by the destruction of their capital city in the mountains of Faydwer, Kaladim, in the great tremor, the beer swilling species found refuge within the walls and hearts of Quinos. They are loud and raucous and fun despite the loss of their home. They are also well known for being hardy, tough, and loyal. Frogloks: A race of short but valiant frog-men, who worship the God of valour and seek to bring peace and justice to a darkened world. Their home city was overrun by undead, but they now dwell in either Quinos, New Halas, or their new home of Tupta, in the Moors of Ykesha. They are very adept in the use of light magic, but they’re often just as good with a sword. High Elves: This high and mighty civilization took a pretty nasty beating at the hands of the vampire Lord Mayong Mistmoore. The few remaining High Elves dwell in Quinos. Widely regarded as one of the most beautiful species in the world, they’re also talented in all forms of magic. Most are a combination of snooty and depressed. Lovely. Wood Elves: Though created as a servant race for the High Elves, the Wood Elves are doing quite well in their dwellings in Kelethin, the tree-city, or in Quinos. They're timid and shy, but fierce when they need to be. They make excellent rangers generally, but are adept at almost all forms of combat. Fae: A tiny, winged species descended from faeries and nature spirits, the playful and vivacious Fae are known for playing tricks on the unwary. They are known to be skilled at nature magics, and are also quite talented at stealth. Most live in Kelethin, in the forests of Faydwer. Halfling: The poor Halflings have fared the worst of all. This species of short peaceful folk were almost all either destroyed or corrupted by the sinister forces of the Void, who took over their home in the Enchanted Lands. The last few left have taken refuge within the safety of Quinos. They can fight if necessary, but they are not known for being talented at magic or combat. Good cities: Quinos: The biggest player on the side of good during both the 100 Year War and the Burning of the Earth. This immense city is situated on an island just off of the continent of Karana, and it is the greatest bastion of life and hope in existence. It is ruled over by a kind Queen and her advisers, the Circle of Ten. It is named for the Quinos Claymore, a sword of immense power that the city's founder wielded against darkness. It hasn't been taken up since, save by the great hero Jaukoehai Ironskin, who now rests with it beneath the statue of the Claymore. Kelethin: A treehouse city in the massive forests of Faydwer, with mostly Wood Elves and Fae living there. It is a peaceful city, concerned more with guarding its vast forest than fighting actively against evil. But, ever since an ambitious Dwarven brigade, the Bloodfoot brigade, took up housing there, that may change. New Halas: In the frozen wastes just south of Everfrost, there is a humongous iceberg. And on that iceberg there is a new but powerful city called New Halas. It mostly houses Barbarians, Frogloks, Dwarves, and Humans. It has a very Nordic vibe, and it is highly active in the battle against evil. Neutral races: Humans: Well, you know Humans. Adaptable, headstrong, etc. Most of them live in Quinos or Freeport and their territories. Barbarians: Basically like Humans, but bigger and stronger and slower (mentally speaking). Most of them are good or neutral. They often wear lots of tattoos and hair. Think nordic. Erudites: Similar to Humans. They are smarter and more magically capable, but physically weak. Most of them are neutral or evil. They have absolutely no hair and often have odd coloured skin. Draconians: Dragon-like humanoids, they were created by the Dragon God to counter the numbers issue the Dragons faced. The only reason these guys are on the neutral list is because they kill everyone indiscriminately. Ka'leth: Cat-people. They love a good hunt, and grooming. Most are good or neutral. A lot are monks. Orcs: Once again, only on here because they kill everyone indiscriminately. But they are not LotR Orcs. These Orcs are strong, big, and clever. They caused a lot of problems in the 100 year war, and continue to cause problems now. Half-Elves: Part Elf, part something else. Counted here because they can be from anywhere, really, good evil or neutral. Neutral cities: Veeshan's Peak: Within the Skyfire Mountains there exists the grand city of the Draconians and their Dragon masters. Most surviving Dragons live here. From this immense city, the Draconians make war on the Iksar Empire. This city is one of few that remains untouched from the 100 Year War and the Burning of the Earth, and the subsequent Great Tremor. Bloodskull Citadel: Not so much a city as a big castle, this fortress resting on the continent of Zek is the capital of the last surviving true Orc Empire, the Bloodskull Empire. It was built after the Great Tremor, and it has been struggling constantly against Quinos and Freeport ever since. Maj’dul: On the blazing continent known as the Desert of Ro, high above the ground on a pillar of rock, is a very arabian city known as Maj’dul, where the civilized Humans descended from the Dervish tribes of the desert below hide from the dangers that stalk the sands. Evil races: Dark Elves: These guys are nasty, manipulative, and magical. They have been a thorn in good's side since day one. They are known for being sadistic and cruel, and enjoying it. They are often a shade of purple, and their hair is usually ranging from purple to white. Their magical power is second to none, but their physical combat abilities are often as bad as the Halflings. Iksar: Tall, powerful, and scaly. Give a man the head and tail of a serpent, big muscles, scales, and a nasty outlook on life (not to mention a superiority complex), and you'll have an Iksar. They maintain the biggest empire in existence, and are constantly waging war against their neighbours, the Draconians. They may be the most evil out of anyone, because they don’t hide their evilness or go all sneaky. They hate everyone freely and openly. Trolls: Nasty, smelly, usually fat in the belly but skinny in the arms, green skinned, and kinda dumb, these guys would be useless if they didn't breed like rabbits. Useful servitor species for the Iksar, Dark Elves, and certain Humans. They have almost no magical power, and as such are often used by those who have plenty of it. Ogres: They took a nasty beating in the wars years ago, and now they're trying to rebuild in the shadowy jungles of Cazic-Thule, in The Feerrott, hoping they don't get noticed before they can become strong again. They are really big, gray or green, and often brutal but cunning. They naturally make great warriors, but some do have magic. Arasai: Creatures of magic and hate, the Arasai were once Fae, who were captured while in their buds by the Dark Elves, who brought her back to Queen Christanos in Neriak to be corrupted and transformed. Powerful sorcerers and creatures who delight in torment and corruption, the Arasai revere their queen as though she were a god. Sarnakki: It's debatable whether these guys belong in the Evil list rather than the Neutral list. They certainly have a strict honour code, and they let anyone regardless of alignment trade and talk with them. But though their philosophies indicate a neutral stance, a lot of what they practice is dark magic and they were created by the servants of an evil god, so they're here. Anyway, the Sarnakki were the Iksar's attempt to mix Dragon essence with Iksar essence, but the Sarnakki ended up rebelling. They're really big, with spikes all along their bodies and Dragon-like elongated faces and horns. They also come in more Dragony colours instead of the snake colours of the Iksar. They can breathe fire, jump high, and they are very honourable. But they use a lot of dark magic. The reason they don't really care about good vs evil is because they have their own war to fight against a race of avian bird people, called the Haoaerans. Evil cities: Freeport: Basically the counter to Quinos, led by a particularly clever Dark Elf. It too is actively involved in clawing its way back up to its former strength on the continent known as D’lere. It is known for the ruthlessness and brutality of its militia, and the fact that people, especially foreigners, often go missing in the night or down dark alleys. Neriak, City of Hate: Having come off better than most during the Great Cataclysm thanks to their subterranean nature, the City of Hate is a very eccentric city full of dark magic, ruled over by the Dark Elven Queen Christanos. The city is mostly occupied by Dark Elves, Arasai, Trolls, and Vampires. Sebilis: The underground capital of the Iksar Empire on Kunark. It rules over many city-states, and is the biggest and strongest faction currently. Fortunately, it's not likely to ever form an alliance with the other evil cities, and may even turn against them one day. Ruled by the cruel Lich, Emperor Venril Sathir. Ogryn: A simple city made of stone by the Ogres. The only advantage it has is that it's hidden in The Feerrott. Very jungly, and the smallest of the evil cities. Gorowyn: The city of the Sarnakki is built into an inactive volcano on the island chain known as the Timorous Deep, north of Kunark, and you'd have to be crazy to attack it. Still, due to the tropical nature of the island chain it sits on, and the incredibly fertile soil, trade here is common. It like many, was only built after the Great Tremor. If it weren’t for the defensive nature and high temperament of the Sarnakki, this place would be a spectacular vacation spot. Quick history lesson: the downfall started a while ago. The 100 Year War started between Quinos and Felkyah. The clash quickly dragged others into it. They dragged others in, and before you knew it the entire world was at war. This war was costly, and many cities and civilizations and pieces of knowledge were lost. But it was nothing compared to what happened next. The Dragon God, believing it the right time, sent vast legions of Draconians and Dragons to destroy the world and recreate it in his image. The war that would later be called the Burning of the World destroyed nearly everything, and only the strongest bastions survived. In the end, Quinos and Felkyah banded together to fight off the Dragon horde. But as the remains of his precious army fled back to the Skyfire Mountains in tatters, the Dragon God committed one last desperate act, and shattered one of the world's moons. The resulting tremor shook the Earth, and toppled the ruins of civilization. Over the next hundred or so years, civilization had to build itself back up. It was during this time that Jaukoehai Ironskin was running around doing his thing, until eventually the Dragons, who had also been rebuilding went after Quinos to get revenge, and Jaukoehai died defending it. It is two years after the second victory against the Dragons that the story begins. Here’s a map of Norrath: